Team Kitsune, Konoha's trio of death
by Lokitazz0
Summary: What if it was Jirayia's fault that the Kyuubi was released onto the village, letting his need for research get the best of his better judgement, causing the death of his student and adoptive son? pairings coming soon, Danzou does not want a weapon and only recruits chunin - anbu that willingly join. Kyuubi gives each triplet a different ability other than healing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

All was well in the village of konoha. The sun had set signaling the end of the long day, vendors closed up shop and civilians rushed home to their families. Children, genin and chunin all rushing home to get some rest. Only the Jonin and Anbu were still out and about, being notified that their leader's wife and the village's current _jinchuuriki_ was giving birth so they were all on gaurd. Standing guard of the sealing array that Minato set up was none other than the famed copy cat ninja Kakashi Hatake and the hokage's former sensei the **Gamma Sennin** Jirayia. Although Jirayia was in a sour mood because he couldn't go do his research before the hotsprings closed for the night, though he would never complain about it around Kushina.

He was in fact proud that is student wanted him to be the godfather to his children, feeling as though Minato was the son he never had, or couldn't have for that matter thanks to the _Third Great Shinobi War_. Feeling as though nothing could go wrong tonight, Jirayia created a clone and swapped while the masked ninja next to him was preoccupied with his smut. Taking to the trees, the sennin made his way to the hotsprings for some long needed research. Inside the sealing array brings us to the current situation.

Doing his best to not release a girly screech that would make all Haruno women proud, Minato Namikaze, **4th hokage** of the village hidden in the leaves was brought to his knees by his wife as she crushed his hand to ease her pain. Cursing the blonde for putting her in this situation, already delivering her first and second born hours ago. the two were Nayuki Namikaze-Uzumaki and her younger brother Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Both infants laying quietly next to her bed as she struggled to get her last child out, but Menma was being stubborn it seemed. Nayuki resembled Kushina mostly except her hair was spiky with golden yellow highlights at the tips, Naruto resembling Minato (just like cannon).

Minutes later Kushina managed to push Menma out, tired and relieved she reached for him to get a better look, he looked like the perfect mixture pf both parents. Sporting yellow hair with red streaks he had purpleish-blue eyes, Naruto having cerulean eyes and Nayuki having Violet. Everything seemed to be just perfect until a masked man showed up in a spiral sunshin, taking notice of his appearance Kushina asked "Who are you, and how did you get in here? Speak now before we rip you apart..!...Get him Mina-kun, destroy the invader for your Master" Kushina shouted, making Minato face palm and the masked man sweat drop. Taking advantage of the situation, the masked man shunshined behind Minato and placed an explosive tag on his haori. Simultaneously capturing Kushina and the triplets in his _Kamui._ Chuckling, he anounces himself as Tobi before leaving inside his _Kamui_ as well. Shocked from the man's jutsu Minato barely noticed the hissing sound before ripping off his signature cloak and flashing from the cave, all the while wondering how the hell the man got passed Kakashi and Jirayia. Appearing just outside of the array he found a bloody and uncouncious jounin but the sannin was nowhere insight. Picking up the body of his student he flashed to the hospital, dropping him off before alerting all Anbu under his command to search for his wife and children.

On the outskirts of the village we find Tobi working hurriedly with a seal, cursing himself for not learning the art from his one time sensei he made a shadow clone to place all three children at the center of the seal with Kushina being chained to a tree, chakra suppression shackles on both arms and legs and a parilysis tag on her forehead. Knodding his head at his work he began a long chain of handseals, comleting them the restarting in reverse before shouting **Eight Trigrams Sealing style release.** Placing his palm on Kushina's seal he slowly ripped the Kyuubi from her body, immediately catching the bijuu under the control of his mangekyou sharingan.

\- five minutes before-

Minato Namikaze was furious, finding his sensei peeping outside the women's bath house he shoved a rasengan into the man's gut. Gripping him forcefully around the neck keeping him from flying back from the jutsu's backlash, he slammed the sennin into the ground creating fine cracks in the cement. Fire blazing in his brilliant blue eyes the sennin knew he just fucked up big time, attempting to make light of the situation he asks how the delivery went, earning him a chakra infused fist to the face that would have made Tsunade proud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 _Hey Loki here, I know my chapters are lacking when it comes to their length and wording, I am currently working on that. I have so much written down but every time i get on my computer to type it up I end up re-doing everything off the top of my head. It all matches up to my rough drafts but i still apologize for the short chapters. Bear with me, I promise I'll get my act together and post longer chapters._

 _Now without further interruptions.._ _ **"aww shut the hell up Loki, no-one wants to hear excuses, hurry up and get on with the show"**_ _the fuck? Nayuki why are you here?_ _ **"I'm here to make sure you right the dam story. Otherwise your Xbox One gets to meet mr hammer, you understand shithead!"**_ _You wouldn't dare...I'll make it so you're a fragile little princess who's afraid of her own shadow. Try me...(Intense staredown)..._  
 _ **"Anyways on to the story, the knuckle heads are just glaring at each other. Naruto Uzumaki out"**_

 __ _-Short Re-cap-_

 _ **Fire blazing in his brilliant blue eyes the sennin knew he just fucked up big time, attempting to make light of the situation he asks how the delivery went, earning him a chakra infused fist to the face that would have made Tsunade proud.**_

 **Previously with the Hokage beating the shit out of his sensei**

"Are you out of your fucking mind Jirayia? Why the fuck are you peeping at women when you were tasked with guarding the sealed chamber! Because of your actions my wife and children were abducted, who knows what the hell is happening to my family while you sit here and indulge in your _precious research_ " whispered the hokage, pure rage evident in his cold azure blues. Shocked beyond belief the sennin couldn't utter a single word as he looked upon his student, never seeing him this angry, not even the fall of Uzushiogakure, losing two students or the battles of the Third Ninja War combined could amount to his fury. Wondering what happened so bad to cause this he took on a serious and calculative expression. Processing everything that was said, he released his shadow clone jutsu gaining all memories and instantly paled.

"Now hold on Minato, we can still savage the situation before it's too late" the beaten old sennin pleaded hoping to atleast rectify whatever he could, but not seeing any chance of that happening. Trying another approach he thought of the quickest way to finding Kushina. "Does Kushina have any of your Hirashin kunais with her? it would do well to reach her before anything disastrous happens." He would have said more if not for the feeling of dread that washed over Konoha, a wave of massive killing intent flooding the village seconds later made the powerful ninja swivel and look at the Hokage mountain. Standing tall in all it's glory, the bringer of death and carnage, master of summons and strongest of the tailed beasts was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Its thick orange coat swaying in the breeze, tails curled around it's hind legs, the Kyuubi looked up at the full moon in the sky and let out a blood curdling howl.

- **Back with Kushina-**

Tobi had just finished the reverse seals releasing Kushina's seal and ripping the Kyuubi from her body. Expecting her to die instantly from the extraction he was shocked when she looked up at him with cold lifeless eyes, she had paled considerably but would not give him the satisfaction of her death, especially with her three babies a mere twenty feet in front of her. With nothing but sheer will she broke free of her restraints and collected her three children before any harm could befall them. "You have what you came here for, leave now and I wont kill you. But if you do much as threaten to harm my village or my family I will make you beg for death 'ttebayo" Ignoring her mental tick the redhead glared at the man in front of her fully intent on acting out her threat should he make the wrong move.  
As if on cue a brilliant flash of yellow and fallen leaves signaling the arrival of Minato and Jirayia, both instantly taking a step back preparing to go on the defensive if attacked, keeping his eyes on the fox and Tobi he asked Kushina if she and the children were ok. Hearing the affirmative the two ninja sprung to action. Jirayia aiming a wind infused fist at the man's head, kunai in the other hand aimed to penetrate his spleen the moment he made contact. The sennin was shocked when he phased right through the enemy ninja, thinking him to be a mere bunshin he took his eyes off of him and searched the clearing only to be stabbed in the back between the third amd fourth lumbar. Twisting the kunai slowly Tobi couldn't help but ask "Where do you think you're looking Jirayia"

Whipping his head around hard enough to snap bone he was instantly caught in Tobi's genjutsu. (the scene before his eyes turning into a april fools joke the sennin laughed and slapped an imaginary Minato upside the head muttering something along the lines of bakas and their stupid pranks). Shaking his head Tobi almost felt insulted of having to look up to such a man that got caught in such a low level and extremely obvious genjutsu. Or maybe his Sharingan was just that good, oh well on to destroying the worthless village at the orders of his new master.

Jumping to the side he dodged the falling maw of the Kyuubi curtesy of a Oodama Rasengan Barrage from the blonde. Tobi turned to face the kage, surprised to see the Kyuubi downed so quickly, maybe he shouldn't have put the limiter seal on the beast to keep it from going on an uncontrolled rampage. "I see your reputation does you no justice Yellow Flash, what say we finish now hnn?" not waiting for and answer Tobi shunshined behind Minato in mid axe kick only to be thrown to the side by a roundhouse kick from the blonde. Minato would not be going easy on this man, attacking his village was one thing but harming his family...no one in hell would stop him from impaling a Rasengan through this man's heart, he calculated just how quick he could stab a kunai into that sharingan eye wrapped with an exploding tagg, noting to have a word with Fugaku after all this was over. A wayward rogue uchiha capable of taking down a sennin so easily could not be left to roam unchecked.  
Dashing forward he reached out to grab Tobi, slamming a fist into his orange spiral mask cracking it and shoving his knee into his gut, Minato acted quickly and destroyed the contract seal between the Kyuubi and Tobi. Prepping a rasengan to slam into his exsposed back, Tobi _body flickered_ replacing himself with a log that exploded into splinters. Knowing his defeat was now immenent without the Kyuubi he left with parting words drifting on the wind. "You won't always be there to protect them, and when they least expect it I will return and burn the forsaken village to the ground and slaughter everyone, starting with your precious family" a chill ran down Minato's spine at that. Rushing to his wife he took the children and placed them back on Tobi's seal "we need to seal the kyuubi hime before it wakes back up, you're too weak so it'll have to be the children" stated Minato, regretting the life he would have to force onto his children and wife. "I love you Kushi-hime, stay strong for our children and let them know of this day. Don't hide a single detail and make sure no one hurts our little princess" a single tear streaming from his bright blue eyes Minato gave his wife one final kiss conveying a lifetime of love hope and despair before chopping her in the neck. Laying her body gently on the ground the kage walked over to the sennin and roughly kicked him in the groin. "This could have all been avoided if not for you, be happy i didn't make you do the sealing...Tou-san..." walking away with a heavy heart and fire in his eyes Minato began the signs for the **Shiki Fuin**. Feeling the freezing grip on his soul as the Shinigami himself appeared, Minato split the Kyuubi into three: Ying, Yang, and the Mind of the Kyuubi now split he sealed the Ying in his youngest Menma, the Yang into Naruto, and the mind into his eldest Nayuki.

With his dying breath he gave a lecture and kiss to each child falling to his knees he let a scroll with a blood seal containing all his family's wealth, jutsu, kenjutsu and taijustsu as well as clan history fall and roll to Kushina's limp form, knowing she would know what to do. With a smile on his face Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf fell over dead with a smile on his face as his lifeless eyes stared into the eyes of Nayuki.

Nayuki unconsciously activating the sharingan would remember this moment forever, only magnifying the strength of her memory with the added knowledge and brain of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. If one looked closely, you would notice that all three infants had activated the sharingan due to the night's events but aside from a single tomoe in each eye and the regular red and black of a normal sharingan, each had slits in there celera like a fox, crimson tomoes with starburst purple and blue irises. Each infant gained three whisker marks on both cheeks due to Kyuubi's influence. Just as quickly as they activated their sharingans they deactivated unconsciously. Drifting off to sleep near their father's corpse

 **...3 Days Later...**

Alot could be said about Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki, she was quirky, quick tempered and an airhead at times, she was a deadly ninja and an enjoyable person to be around if you didnt get on her badside, but one thing that couldn't be said was that she was depressed or withdrawn..until the day she had to bury her husband that is. All clan heads and friends of the red head did their best to lift her spirits but nothing could seem to work, only her children could bring out the exuberent personality in her but that never lasted long when she was reminded of her late husband. Her heart ached as she looked at Naruto in the huge crib she and Minato had made together, he was snuggled up to his big sister Nayuki while sprawled over his brother Menma. Finding the scene hilarious when she awoke turning to get a camera and sneak pictures for blacmail when they were older she turned over to wake Minato, only to realise that he would never get to see his children grow and have families of their own. Near her breaking point she was about to cry when a messenger bird flew onto the window sill. Wiping her eyes and retrieving the scroll strapped to its leg, she let the bird climb onto her shoulder as her eyes widened looking at the council summons she recieved. Mood drastically changing from depression to pure rage the red head stormed out of the room and slammed the front door...seconds later rushing back in the house yelling baka-hime for forgetting her children.

-INSIDE THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS-

"Sandaime sama what is the meaning of this council, the village is grieving the loss of it's leader and you call a meeting for (looks at summons for clarification), are you senile old man! Kushina would never agree to this, it's completely bullshit and you know it!" shouted Tsume Inuzuka, outraged that the hokage would even think it safe to release news of the triplets being jinchuriki and taking them away from their mother. If the old man expected support from the council he could count her voting against him. "I understand your concern Inuzuke-san but the village has just lost one of it's strongest ninja and it's Hokage all in the same night. Training the jinchuriki is of the upmost importance, wouldn't you agree Danzo" stated Hiruzen dryly. Expecting Danzo to make the clan heads see reason in strenghtening the village he was extremely shocked when he heard Danzo's response. "You truly are a fool Hiruzen if you believe that, not only are you proposing or taking the Yondaime's children from their mother, you're asking us to strip them of their childhood. This is not a time of war, we do not need to do something so drastic as to remove them from Kushina's care nor do we need to release their status as containers of the kyuubi to the village. As Tsume-san stated it would be disastrous to even speak like that around Kushina." All clan heads looked at the old warhawk like he had grown a second head. Expecting him to easily jump at the chance to have the children in his root program what with their line of ancestry. It was well known that Minato was a cousin to the Senju Clan, while not having their famous Wood release he was still related to them and could have passed on the genes to his offspring.

All conversation was cut short however when the massive KI of the Red Hot Blooded Habanero smashed her way into the council room, foregoing the huge double doors that were purposely left unlocked. Stepping into the middle of the room, clones holding her three children as she herself tried to contain her fury long enough to not slaughter Hiruzen for his idiotic idealism that taking custody of her babies and turning them into weapons would be in Konoha's best interest. With a sickly sweet grin and eyes turned up into U shapes she stated "Lets get this meeting started shall we" All clan heads and elders looked to Hiruzen with a sense of foreboding.

All hell would break lose if he couldn't find a way out of his current situation


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I do not own naruto, i do own my oc character. sorry for the late update, not sure what bloodline to give the triplets. Each will have two, one they share and one unique to them only.

"Kushina be reasonable now, revealing that Konoha not only has one Jinchuriki but three all containing the same bijuu would deter any attacks on the village as well as make people think twice about kidnapping them." Playing with logic Hiruzen hoped to persuade her to no avail. "Hiruzen I will not permit that. You take me for a fool. Civilians in this are so close minded that the second you speak of the Kyubi they will call for blood, and the second one asshole tries to even attack or glare at my babies this village will learn the true reason i am called AKAI CHISHIO NO HABANERO, Red Hot Blooded Habanero." Shutting the council up with her comment, she eased her killing intent noticeably so the idiots could breathe.

"You will not release information pertaining to their jinchuriki status and they will not be leaving my side, if any anbu spy on me under orders of protecting me from harm from you they will die. If Jiraiya even comes within 300meters of them he will die, if anyone other than Kakashi, Tsunade or Danzo approaches my children, then this village will adopt Kiri's bloody mantra...hehe the Village hidden in the Bloody leaves...I kinda like that"

Kushina stated, shocking all in attendance at her calm exterior, killer intent so intense that the entire room felt a chill so deep in their bones that their blood froze. Her eyes took on the resemblance of Kyuubi's and her sharingan made it's very first appearance shocking Fugaku to the core. Being a seasoned Kunoichi that experienced bloodshed and loss of loved ones and teammates she had also awakened the mangekyo sharingan.

Her eyes were golden and blood red scarlet. The gold outlining the tomoe perfectly, highlighting her blood red iris. The fox slits splitting her mangekyo down the middle resembling a demon wind sharingan inside a ripple of circles. Flicking her hypnotizing orbs around the room she gauged their reactions before turning to take her leave with Kakashi.

"Ow and by the way Sarutobi, my children and myself will be going by our full family name. Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki, but to make things simpler just enroll us as a new clan with both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan scrolls and finances, land etcetera. We are now the Desu Dira ichizoku (Death Dealer clan). Mark it down for assassination, espionage, spying and torturing specialty. What with our longevity, massive chakra reserves, dojutsu and bloodlines as well as clan history the village as a whole just gained power due to the Kyuubi attack.

If Kumo tries to abduct any member...well lets just say the Inuzuka aren't the only ones with Ninken now. Following her words a 4'4 tall black fox melded from her shadow, it had white speckled spots in it's fur, having 6 tails and razor sharp claws, the fox's maw was closed but they could assume it's canine's were extremely sharp if it's claws could be a reference.

Tsume Inuzuka was astounded, both her and Kidomaru had never even sensed the fox, nor could they sense it while staring at it. Thinking she was in a genjutsu she used genjutsu kai but could not make the fox go away. Looking at her boredly the fox turned it's attention to Kushina for permission to speak.

Nodding slowly, he looked ahead and addressed the council. "Humans and mongrel, old decrepits and young mutt. My name is Biku. Finally my partner is taking charge in her old clan's ways. I am not ignorant and know that the fall of Uzushio was a ploy to secure a living Uzumaki to house your next Jinchuriki, as well as letting all other Uzumaki die so no one could use them as jinchuriki."

Kushina yelled out in the background in chibi form at Biku calling her ignorant. Adopting a mournful look he apologised for the loss of the yondaime hokage, not even trying to sound sorry for the village after it's leader just attempted to take his partner's kits.

"Come Biku, we have clan compounds to remodel and homes to fill" and with that the group left the council un-dismissed. The council members all had mixed feelings, Fugaku and Danzou especially needed to sit and talk to Kushina. Fugaku wanted answers and Danzo wanted to do whatever he could to help her.

\- 4 Months later at the Desu Dira compound-

"Kushina san I thank you for allowing me this audience. I have come to see if you needed any aide with clan funding, not that you need help buying or supplying for you family but as you know I take in orphans and train them to be Ne soldiers. Not all of my soldiers are mindless and seal ridden as Sarutobi thinks, only the ones that wish to forget harsh pasts and focus on the missions. I give them all a choice and let them choose their seals." Danzou explained, putting all his cards on the table.

I have fourteen children both teens and young children that would benefit your clan greatly and they have all lost family in the Kyuubi incident but they know the truth so no harm will befall your beautiful children. All I ask is that you take them in and give them a future that they won't have if they attend root any longer. I have multiple agents pulling missions and will provide each child with a monthly allowance. They need a family Kushina, I'm sure it would lighten the load on Kakashi tremendously to have others to depend on when he helps out or goes on missions to add to funding."

Mulling over Danzo's request Kushina found no deceit in his words and allowed him to bring in the children. The oldest being a modest 16 down to 8 years old. (not really gonna describe all 14, so if you wish to add a character to be one of the 14 let me know)

"Well, I will provide a home for these children. They have my sanction to join the Desu clan, they may keep their surnames but Desu will be added as well as the clan symbol. I'm thinking of it being the whirlpool design with lightning and fire in the background, you know have the flaming tides sinking to the sheer power of lighting. Symbolizing the swiftness needed of an assassin, the flexibility to move and bend like water and the ferocity to be dangerous and destructive as fire."

Many of the children found themselves nodding to the description of the symbol. One such child, a little girl with midnight blue hair and pearl eyes resembling a hyuuga with her pale ivory skin ran forward to Kushina's side and kneeled before the clan head to plead her loyalty and allegiance to her hopefully new Kaa-san. She wore a light blue skirt with black fishnets and blue stockings, her shirt was a blank white sleeveless tee with a black spider printed on the upper left chest. Her hair was long reaching down to her, she's 4'3, calfs. Braided elegantly and tied back in a pony tail that was laced in blue ribbons she shook nervously.

Looking up she spoke quickly and softly "HimynameisKimiko, IlikepoisonsanddangoandtrainingI'mproficientinHebistyleIusesenbonoverkunaiandilovegenjutsu, whenigrowupiwanttobeagreatassasinandspyabletoinfiltrateandstealallinformationicanandbeofusetomyteamandfamily" huffing slightly Kimiko looked down ashamedly, surely her new mother would not want her for her actions.

'What the hell did she just say, all I caught was her name and wish' Laughing loudly Kushina rustled the young girl's hair. "Well Kumiko chan welcome to the family, give your kaa san a hug sweetie. And speak slowly next time haha I barely understood you." Looking up with sparkling tears in her eyes Kumiko lunged forward, attaching herself the the red-head with an iron grip. Eyeing the scene, Danzo and Kakashi coerced the rest of the children to embrace their new mother and clan head.

*again sorry for the short update, now that i have wifi i can work on updating more frequently, let me know how you like the chapter. Criticism is appreciated, i read all reviews*


	4. Chapter 4 Party in the Hunters' den

Chapter 4

I do not own naruto, making Itachi a couple years older than Kimiko, he graduates super early yadda yadda, reaches anbu at 11...so 3 year difference

It's been a couple weeks since Danzo has allowed children to leave Ne and join the Desu clan under Kushina's watch. The children all adapted fairly well and took up her family name. Her favorite among them was Kumiko.

Embracing the arts of an assassin at the young age of 8, Kushina trained her personally in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Leaving the triplets in the care of shadow clones, we find the pair inside Higurashi's weapon shop. Browsing through his selection, Kimiko picks out a pair of slate grey anbu pants and a charcoal anbu sleeveless shirt. Opting to enhance her speed and strength she grabs chakra weights for her wrists, ankles and a weighted black vest.

Having already unlocked and utilized her chakra in Ne, she had little doubt that she would need help using them but still thought of asking her Kaa-san to add gravity seals to the weights and vest. Putting in a request for the outfit in multiple colors and camo patterns she heads towards the masks and bumps into a Weasel masked anbu.

Turning slowly Weasel narrows his eyes at her, recognising her from the reports given to him by the Hokage, schooling his features he kneels down. "Pardon me, but aren't you a little young to be in this section?" a slight chuckle in his usually emotionless voice, the anbu waited for her answer only to be ignored and glared at. If there was one thing Kumiko hated, it was being talked down to. "Weasel san, if you'd please back away from my daughter and let her shop I'd happily appreciate it" a voice dripping with sarcasm and mild killing intent shocked said anbu, not noticing Kushina Desu behind him at all worried him tremendously.

"My apologies Kushina sama, I was just asking the young lady if she was lost..." sweating profusely the anbu did not want to anger his old sempai, orders be damned not even he would go against his former sensei and captain. "Nonsense Itachi, if you want to interact with my family then do it outside of uniform, oh and by the way you and your family are invited over for dinner. Let's rebuild the bonds between our clans shall we" Kushina stated with an honest smile.

Removing his mask the young uchiha bowed respectfully, agreeing to the invite and shunshin away to inform his family, returning seconds later to pay for the items he had in his possession, prior to leaving. "Kaa san, who was that weird guy? And why did he hide his poki when you spoke to him?" Laughing loudly, Kushina just ushered Kimiko along to browse the weapons as planned. Opting to either teach her the way of the Katana or let her choose a weapon and master it alongside her.

Upon reaching the aisle they were stunned by the sheer selection of blades to choose from. Standard Kunai and Shuriken to double bladed kunai, dai shuriken, fuma shuriken, knives and daggers, spears and axes, cane swords, katanas, zanpakuto, machetes, double edged swords, nunchaku, hook swords, tantos, chakrams, the works. Any blade Kushina could think of the shop had them. Walking over and examining a chain whip Kushina checked the balance and weight of the weapon, tempting a few katas and accidentally knocking over a couple displays she nervously put the weapon down when the shop owner glared at her purely annoyed at her antics.

Kimiko on the other hand picked up a pair of red and black chakra conducting chakrams, twirling them and applying chakra they blades hummed with raiton chakra giving off a reddish hue. Smiling brightly she added them to her items and grabbed a pair of daggers, two hundred kunai and two hundred shuriken, choosing handle-less kunai to the standard issue. Looking over her things with a keen eye she ran to the owner and waited for Kushina to finish.

-Skipping past dinner, 3 years later-

"Mama mama, when will Nee-chan get home!" three voices shouted in unison, turning exhaustedly from ruthless training Kushina smiled at her triplets. At the young age of three Nayuki, Naruto and Menma rushed their kaa-san. Already being trained in the shinobi arts of the clan the children were prodigies at stealth, when they wanted to be, great at weapon handling and using their chakra. Knowing of the entity they each contained, they easily accessed the fox's chakra to augment their speed thus tackling their mother to the ground.

"Ha ha, Kumiko chan should be home from her mission any minute now, so why don't you three go get Kakashi and get everyone ready for the surprise." "Hai kaa-san" seeing the three run off, she couldn't help but smile. Three years of being an ever growing family Kushina was happy that they grew attached to Kumiko, she was a talented young Kunoichi. Getting things ready for her 12th birthday was going to be a hassle what with having to pull all of her children off duty for the day to prepare. She couldn't be happier, well as happy as a widow could get. She still fell to the occasional depression when thinking of her dear Minato.

Of all the 14 original children that Kushina took in from Danzo, they accepted more and more over the years. Her clan could now rival the Aburame in size, matching the Hyuuga and Uchiha in skill and fame. The older of the bunch were all now chuunin to jonin and few anbu, some integrating back into root to further advance under Danzo's tutelage without being sealed as per his and her agreement. Kumiko however was advancing nicely, leaving the academy at 10 and promoting to chunin at 11, she made Kushina proud.

Being knocked from her thoughts at the signal that Kumiko was approaching the compound everyone got into position, pulling up makeshift shields as a precaution due to previous surprise parties for members of the clan, hint hint. Kushina instantly appeared beside Kakashi's side. The front door to the main house opened slowly "Kaa-san I'm home...what the? I thought everyone would be here...maybe they all went out to Akimichi barbecue" mumbled a distraught Kimiko, tensing slightly as she heard movement in the dark manor, she gripped a fist full of kunai prepped to kill anything that approached before the lights came on instantly blinding her.

"SURPRISE!" her family shouted, dodging kunai thrown expertly, Nayuki and her brothers quickly pounced on Kimiko shouting "Happy Birthday Nee Chan, we missed you." Looking around dumbly for a second, Kimiko burst into laughter seeing her Kaka-niisan pinned to the wall as well as many others in various stances avoiding the dangerous projectiles. "Hmm not bad Kimi-chan, next time mix in senbon with your kunai and you just might beat Taro's score" Kushina stated mockingly.

Helping the Kunoichi up from the amusing dog pile of her younger siblings she lead her into the backyard where all her friends, clansmen and crush awaited her. Blushing at seeing Weasel outside of his anbu uniform she strolled over and chatted with him.

-previous birthday at the Desu clan-

Taro was a tall young man, at the age of 19 he finally reached jonin rank. Choosing to be a poison and taijutsu specialist he worked with Anko Mitarashi a lot, enjoying her company and hoping to build the courage to finally ask out Konoha's Snake Mistress. He learned a lot from Danzo and Kushina, utilizing poisoned kunai in his developing Whirlpool Fist taijutsu in honor of his mother's native home land he was a deadly ninja. Not neglecting his other shinobi skills he was proficient in genjutsu and ninjutsu. Not as great as Kakashi or Kurenai, he could easily keep up with Gai when he released his weights unless Gai opened the Hachimon gates, then he would be pummeled like a pervert peeping at the onsen.

Walking home from T&I, Taro grimaced upon realising today was his birthday. Taro had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. A scar ran down the side of his face just over his left eye, a reminder of what can happen when dropping your guard on a mission. Thankfully it was just a scar and not a missing eye. He had a chiseled chin and strong jaw, a muscular build from all of his strength and endurance training. He had a Red skull tattooed on his right arm just below the shoulder.

Wearing forest green track pants and a black sleeveless chain mail shirt with the clan symbol embedded on the left leg of his track pants, he had black bandages wrapped around his ankles, wrists and forearms and the lower part of his face. His hair was styled in a undercut, the sides cut short and the top left long and spiky. He had a dark green and silver chain whip attached to his back and wakizashi sealed in his wrist, easily accessible through the wraps.

Upon entering his family's clan home he noticed the lights were off and the place to be deathly quiet. Reaching out with his senses he could sense low levels of chakra meaning either whoever they were had low reserves or well really good at suppressing their chakra. The lights flashed on suddenly and he whipped out senbon dipped in a mild paralysing agent striking several of his adversaries and brought his chain whip down in an arc swinging it around his body letting it separate and manipulating it with his chakra.

Hearing yelps and grunts he opened his eyes to see that it was his family that he had just rained down multiple senbon upon mercilessly, palming his face and grunting "kaa-san, how many times do I have to say throwing surprise parties for ASSASSINS is tremendously stupid and irresponsible!? What if i hadn't have used paralyzing agents and used something else instead." Walking up to a paralyzed Kushina, Kakashi lay foaming at the mouth and fidgeting due to a different strand of the agent a few feet away, 'I mean come on, what if the triplets had been hurt in process.'

Looking over he saw Menma pick up a stray senbon and jab it into Kakashi's arm before pulling down his mask and graffiting his face with a marker. Popping up like she wasn't just paralysed, Kushina waved his concerns "Oh come on Tora, we're an assassin based clan, if I don't do this regularly how would I know if you and everyone else is still keeping up on your training, plus it's fun" the redhead expressed with a goofy grin. "You have serious issues" Tora mumbled under his breath before smacked upside the head with a frying pan.

-Back at Kimiko's party-

"Hey Itachi kun, thanks for coming" blushing slightly Kimiko tried to make small talk, Itachi on the other hand tried to think of how things progressed this far. All he could remember was saving her while out on a mission months ago that brought him in the vicinity of her and her team, killing a nuke nin that was attempting to molest her while her team and sensei were unconscious and tied up.

"It was a pleasure being here, how are you doing lately?" Itachi asked, whisking a stick of pocky from nobody knows where. "I'm fine, much better now after intensifying my training with Kaa-san. How is Sasuke doing? Hopefully he can become good friends with the triplets."

"Oh the little attention seeker is just fine, I think he'll make great friends if he can ever get along with Nayuki, the two seem to be rivals the second they saw each other." The conversation would have continued if a massive killing intent hadn't flooded the entire area. Glancing to the center of the party the two saw the reason why. Jiraiya had showed up to the party in a cloud of smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Yea...sorry for not updating in a while, hit writer's block for a bit then randomly found some inspiration and started Aka Fuma no Naruto. Recently tried something new with Dragon of the Leaf, so now I'm just making rounds with each update. Anyways...enjoy**_

"Jiraiya!" A blood freezing voice spat out, halting all forms of entertainment, the voice gave birth to a body seething with rage. Kushina Uzumaki-Detsu did little to hide the pure animosity she held for the lowly sennin. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing inside my clan's land? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rid the world of a sennin." Reaching for a hidden blade, she vanished without a trace. As if she were nothing but a mirage, her form simply vanished, no blur, no flash, not even a breeze...she was simply gone.

Shocking the crowd and Jiraiya himself until he found him self in a crater with a serrated dagger to his jugular, to stunned to swallow, even though he'd never risk cutting himself by allowing such movement. The sennin placatingly raised his hands in a surrender, only to find members of the clan upon him. Weapons of torture surrounded him, beginning to grow a massive sweat drop at the escalated force, Jiraiya poofed away in smoke revealing himself to only be a clone. "Mommy, why is the funny smelling spiky haired man hiding behind Kimi-nii chan's cake" Nayuki spoke in her soft voice.

On cue said man left his hiding place slowly. "Kushina, I just want to talk...It's sensitive information, can I speak to you privately?" Hoping she would listen, he lowered his guard, regretting the action quickly as a blade found its way into his thigh. Inches away from his 'precious jewels' he hesitated to remove the blade, as it's wielder held an identical blade next to a major artery. "You will not speak to mother anywhere but the council chambers or the Hokage tower with the Sandaime, and elders present. Trespassing on clan grounds is a high offense." Warned one of Kushina's adoptive children.

"Stand down young shinobi, trespassing may be an offense but attacking an unarmed comrade, any comrade for that matter, is an offense worthy of death." A voice spoke that made both Kakashi and Kushina radiate killing intent that even her clan couldn't stand. Never experiencing such a level even under her brutal tutelage, they dropped to a knee, straining to keep consciousness.

"Hiruzen if you and your student wish to live a second longer you will leave my land, now!" Kushina spoke without taking her eyes off of Jiraiya. Seeing as her clan lay outside of Konoha over the Namikaze land, the hokage had no jurisdiction over her clan. And with the backing of a daimyo and elder Danzo, he never would.

"Kushina, see reason. It has been years and your children are old enough to start training yet you do nothing of the sort. All the other clans have started the training of their children and enrolled them into the academy system for once they come of age. So why haven't you? You do remember what I said all those years ago, I presume." Feeling cocky, Hiruzen used his word play to his advantage.

"If you are foolish enough to believe I would enlist them under your control, in your tainted academy, in your twisted beliefs then you are dead wrong." Snapping her fingers, her three children appeared at her side instantly. Not at her speed but dam well close to it. Kneeling, the eldest Nayuki took lead.

"How may we serve, Taichou sama." All cuteness and emotion wiped from her expression and tone. Due to the harsh training under Danzo's watchful alongside Kushina and Kakashi, the three were the peak of perfection. None of them were under the impression that they were tools to be used for anyone, having their free will and complete understanding of the cruel life of a shinobi they asked both Kushina and Danzo to undergo root training as well as clan training. Danzo tried his best to change their mind, believing that if they were trained somewhat similar to their father and mother then they would be able to stay happy children longer, not the perfect killers, the perfect infiltration, demolition, and attack force they came to be with just two years of training.

Shaking his head, Shimura could admit he was proud of his top three students, but he also couldn't have been more ashamed. They unknowingly became the very thing he had fought to defend them from, but one thing he made sure of was to instill the will of the Whirlpool into them, not the bullshit will of fire that made ninja of Konoha so sacrificial and close minded. With the will of the whirlpool, they not only had the mindset to complete any task with no casualties, they could incorporate seals into their tactics, utilized kinjutsu to the fullest and knew to protect themselves, friends and clansmen. Not throw their life away for a kage's silly ambition.

"At ease my children, just setting an example. Naruto why don't you and Menma spar for our 'guests', no chakra, no weapons, no seals. Just pure taijutsu and speed. Oh and try to hold back. We don't need to have a repeat of last time do we" Kushina spoke in a loving voice. Her maternal instincts being forced to the back of her mind as she sensed several anbu lingering outside of her compound, no doubt under Hiruzen's orders to memorize tactics and attack at any opening they could. Sadly for him, the Detsu clan was much larger than he thought. For every anbu hidden, she had 3 to 4 clansmen trained directly under her in the art of anbu hidden in position awaiting a signal to take them out.

"Heeeheeehee, Kushina what do you hope to prove with mere taijutsu? Three year olds could hardly put on a good-" Cutting his disrespectful remark short by the display in front of him. He couldn't believe it. Both Naruto and Menma took off at low jonin to high chunin speeds, sure he could follow them easily but he just couldn't believe it. If they were that fast without chakra, then how strong could they be?

 **Happening as Hiruzen speaks**

 _ **(fast paced fight, like amv style. playing Disturbed-indestructible)**_

"Ahhhh! Here I come Ruto nee-san" shouted Menma, shooting off like a speeding kunai, Menma rushed at his brother. Fist cocked back for a haymaker, he feinted the attack and gave a roundhouse to Naruto's temple. Naruto backstepped and caught Menma's ankle, smirking to himself. "You'll have to do better than that otouto. I won't be hit so easily" Flinging Menma high into the air, Naruto took up an opening stance of the hebi style.

Crouching low to the ground, he had both palms out loosely in front of him in the form of knife hands. Sliding his left leg back, and tensing his right leg, Naruto sprung up like a viper striking it's prey. Hands shooting out in a blur as he fiercely stabbed at his younger brother's rapidly falling body. Crying out in pain, Menma grabbed Naruto's wrist and scissor kicked him in the face, rocketing him to the ground and putting him and a body sized crater. Buried 3 inches into the crater Naruto lay dazed as Menma fell with increasing speeds.

Feet firmly locked together, Menma pulled them back making his knees point straight down and spun. Upon impact the ground imploded from the sheer force of the blow. " **Ten Dorirusupia!** " Menma's voice could barely be heard over the flying debri and wind.

Jumping from the crater and rubbing under his nose, Menma looked towards his Kaa-chan with his thumb up and a foxy grin. "Oops, sorry Kaa-chan, looks like I destroyed the yard again" Chuckling to himself he didn't notice the empty crater as the wind and dust cloud finally settled. "Are you crazy, you could have really hurt me Menma!" Naruto shouted from the other end of the crater. Cracking his neck, he materialized behind Menma and chopped him in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious as his body crumpled to the floor. "Looks like I win again" Naruto calmly stated as he wiped blood from the side of his mouth.

 **Back With Hiruzen and Jiraiya**

"Unbelievable...they...they completely destroyed the yard within four seconds, and that speed! No child should move like that." Jiraiya half shouted, half mumbled. 'Hmm maybe they are the two in the prophecy that the great toad sage spoke of'

"Jiraiya, act now. I want those two in custody now. If Nayuki is half as powerful as two, then get her as well. I will not let weapons, er I mean shinobi of this caliber go unaccounted for." Hiruzen mumbled to his student. "Hai, but sensei, the odds aren't in our favor at the moment. I believe now is the time to tell Kushina of the prophecy." Jiraiya reasoned.

With the Detsu clan and party members

"Incredible, to think that mere children could render the battlefield to this state" Were the collective thoughts of all the clan heads and shinobi attending. "Woah" was all Itachi and Kimiko could say.

"Now Hiruzen, get off of my land, and take your dam anbu with you. Seriously, did you think they could hide from me." Kushina stated, Sharingan blazing as she stared at the hokage. Anticipating his movements and body language. Knowing he was defeated, the old man sighed before waving his hand, suddenly a hundred chakra signatures were felt fleeing one by one. "I'll admit defeat for now Kushina, but you will speak with Jiraiya and myself back in the village there are things you don't know that you should. Come Jiraiya" Turning to leave, Hiruzen saw little Nayuki watching him out of the corner of his eye. Kneeling down invitingly he waited as she approached him.

"Old man why do you smell like a monkey, don't you shower? And why does the spiky white haired man smell like stupid toads." Nayuki asked curiously as she held up a slice of birthday cake. Put off by the comments, Hiruzen accepted the offering and explained to her of his summons and that of his student. "Well now Nayuki chan, I must be leaving. But if you'd ever like to chat, then feel free to come to the tower anytime. "Hmm, nope, I don't wanna, you probably got old man syndrome and that orange book in your pocket makes you a pervert" Nayuki stated cutely, her eyes scrunching up as she backed away. "Besides if Kaa chan doesn't like you, then that must mean you're a bad man." She stated over her shoulder as she ran to her younger brothers and embraced them.

"Well I'll be...seems even at a young age she knows to be wary of me, but how did she know I had Icha Icha in my pocket." Reaching down, the old man nearly cried. Removing the remains from his pocket, he saw his beloved autographed limited edition Icha Icha survival tactics ripped to shreds. 'She must have did it when she gave me the cake, but how...?.

 **Back in the tower**

"Jiraiya, exactly how many saviors and destroyers did the prophecy foretell.? Hiruzen asked, calculating his odds with the three children. "Well sensei, the prophecy states that three children born or rage, despair and destruction would lead the world to it's end or salvation. Of the three, two would follow the third's lead or rise against said person depending on the choices made and influence of the child's upbringing. That's a simplified version of Gama's vision." Spoke Jiraiya as he looked out of the office window. Keeping little to no eye contact with Kushina as she had entered the room with her own guards, though she didn't need the protection.

"So you deliberately trespassed my home because of a prophecy. If I'm correct, this same sage foretold my late husband to be the child of prophecy, and look where it got him. Burned to ashes without so much as a thought of leaving more than a name for his children to visit at a landmark for fallen ninja. You will do well to remember that you are not allowed near my children. And they will not be training under Jiraiya, no discussions about it." Storming out of the office with her group she heard Hiruzen chuckle. "You'll come to regret that in the future Kushina and you will come begging for it."

"Mama, why does the monkey man want us so bad? Doesn't he know the fox will never bow to a senile old man or toad. Even Ku-chan said so, he wouldn't stop ranting the entire time, right Naru and Men chan?" Shocking Kushina as she heard what Nayuki said. "Yea, nii-chan's right mama. Fuzz butt wouldn't stop nagging us, he kept saying to stomp the toad man into next week" Naruto stated casually.

"Kids, when did you start learning those words, and who is Ku-chan Nayuki?" Kushina asked once she got over her state of shock, surely they haven't already tapped into the fox's consciousness, she planned to start that training once they were older. "Ku-chan is Kurama, or as he wants to be called O'l great and powerful King of Demons, still a little fuzzy wuzzy if you ask me" Nayuki giggled cutely.

"Okay, you three have some explaining to do, when the hell were you going to tell me that you could talk to the fox. Although it does explain the changes in your habits and vocabulary, but still, mama has to know these things!" Kushina shouted with mock anger as she gave off sweet smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You know, it's fine. I'll just up your training, hmm maybe even let Maito Gai train you three for a while, you know he has extra suits that he's dying to give to cute little students" Kushina stated in a sing song voice.

All three triplets sweatdropped before dashing away from their mother, cursing their luck that she would think of adding the deranged lunatic to their training regime. "You'll never catch us alive!" Menma shouted out as the three sprinted over rooftops to make it back home. Smirking and taking this as a challenge, Kushina created two shadow clones and chased after her children. Not realising she just gave them a brilliant idea of tag, they each created twenty clones and split off around Konoha, all the while laughing with glee at the idea of playing hide and seek on a village wide scale.

 _ **With Nayuki's group**_

"Haha, mama will never catch us. Quick, split off in pairs of two and henge into random citizens, shinobi, animals, and...oooh I know, set up a genjutsu into a dango and ramen stand and put it by that alley. Put a slight genjutsu on the trash and see how many people fall for it" Nayuki smirked, letting her prankster side come out. With a quick salute, her clones dashed off to get to work.

 _ **With Naruto and Menma**_

"Hey Naruto, let's hide out in the Uchiha compound and see how well we can hide from them and kaa-chan. We can have our clones all go to different clans and blend in. Last person with the least amount of clones found by the time Kaa-chan finds us gets the loser's desserts for a month" Menma suggested with a foxy grin, his eyes gleaming at the thought of all the dango he could win from his brother.

"Deal, but you're going to lose bro, no one beats the great Naruto in stealth" Shaking on their bet, they gave out orders to their clones and vanished within the Uchiha compound.

 _ **Back with Kushina**_

"Oh shit, why did they have to do this? I knew I should have tagged them when I had the chance. Their chakra is all over the place, so I can't get a good read on their locations." Groaning to herself as she made more clones to help search.

Dropping from the rooftops, she made her way throughout the village in vain hopes of finding them before nightfall. Plotting to herself of the torture, seen as training, she'd put them through once she got them home.

 _ **And cut.**_

 _ **Self-made jutsu/ attacks**_

 **Ten Dorirusupia - Heavenly Drill Spear**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Just a filler**

Nayumi sat in her room sketching a barren landscape, using the stories she received from her fuzzy chibi partner Kurama. She drew a desolated field scattered with debris and bodies, foretelling a massive battle that took place. "Ku-chan I can't find a way to draw you in a pure demonic essence, you're just so cute" She chirped in a high voice.

"If you want to look evil you have to atleast give me a visual to work with. Being the size of a kitten doesn't exactly help" Nayuki deadpanned. Kurama gave an equal stare before growing to adult height at 6'5. Towering over her, his maw grew as razor sharp teeth poke out from his snarl. His eyes were blood red with a midnight black sclera.

"Maybe this should help, mortal." Kurama posed with his massive paw arched to strike, his tails swayed in an imaginary wind. His fur stood on end as his back arched, as this was happening a subtle change occurred in the background making the sky become a tumbling storm, thunder crackled and spiked across the clouds. The ground churned heavily as lava erupted shot forth from cracks in the ground caused by the slight waving of his massive tails.

"Ku-chan that's amazing" Nayuki stated starry eyed as she sketched the scene. "I can see why you were so feared back in the day Kurama; so when are we going to continue training?" the young girl questioned curiously.

 **...Lemon Warning...**

Kimiko was blushing as she watched him disrobe, trying to remember what she learned from her kaa-chan and from the academy about the dangers of life for a kunoichi and just plain sex. Itachi, for his credit, was focusing on the beautiful woman in front of him.

She was garbed in light purple laced matching bra and panties. Her skin was glistening in the dim lighting of his room. Candle light danced across the walls and ceiling as a cool breeze flowed through the open window overlooking Konoha. The moonlight washed over her skin making his desire for her grow.

Eyeing her nice toned stomach and hour glass figure, he stalked toward the bed in a trance. His hands trailed up her thighs slowly, tracing every muscle and lightly applying chakra to enhance the feeling of a slow massage. Looking into her eyes as their lips met, he savoured the flavor of sweet plums. His tongue asking for entrance to her mouth as the kiss deepened. Picking her up and laying her on the bed, he kissed his way down her beautiful body, stopping at her breasts, he took a moment to appreciate his girlfriend.

Enjoying her E cup sized bust, he worked his hands over them and tugged. Mesmerized by how soft and smooth they were, he couldn't help but motorboat between them eliciting giggles from Kimiko. Kissing both lightly, he continued his journey to her moist panties. Pulling them aside and giving her womanhood a longing kiss, he slid his tongue up and down her clit teasingly.

Making her moan from pleasure, he continued the tirade before pushing a finger into her tight wet hole. Tongue focused and flicking against her lips to keep up the stimulation, her hole was like a vice grip on his finger, making his manhood jump in anticipation. Standing up and ceasing the teasing, to Kimiko's chagrin, Itachi dropped the rest of his garments, exposing his six pack and muscular stature to her for the first time as he laid on the bed in the opposite direction of her.

Grabbing her hips he rolled her on top of him so that her womanhood was directly overhead while his manhood was directly in her face. Immediately attacking her body, Itachi latched onto her pushing his tongue deep into her folds making her arch her back in both pleasure and surprise. Starting with a slow pace before speeding up and keeping a rhythmic pace of thrusting and twirling his tongue deep inside of her.

Kimiko, lost in pleasure had a glazed off look in her eyes with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Taking note of his appendage in front of her, Kimiko gave it an experimental lick. Seeing it jump from the contact, she licked more freely, twirling around the head and down the length of his manhood. Getting it wet on all sides, she used her tongue to guide him into her mouth before bobbing on his tip. Hearing him moan while dealing out her ministrations, she took him in deeper as she sucked him all the way down to his base.

 **...Lemon interrupted...**

"Hey Itachi-nii, I need your help, I think I have a crush on..." the bedroom door opened to reveal Sasuke looking down nervously as he talked, before looking up to see the scene in front of him.

Itachi immediately trapped him in a genjutsu and wiped his memory before knocking him unconscious. Getting dressed begrudgingly, he kicked Sasuke's limp body through the door and into his own room. Apologizing to Kimiko and reassuring her that Sasuke would have no memory of what occurred. Watching her leave, he stalked to his little brother and unloaded a concentrated amount of killing intent onto him.

Cracking his knuckles, he spoke lowly "well little brother, you wanted help, I'll help you. But you will be in a world of pain." Itachi stated as his fully matured sharingan blazed brightly. 'You will rue the day you kept me from popping Kimiko's cherry' the older uchiha thought darkly. "Oh Sasuke, wake up. I do believe it's time we activate your sharingan and train you to be a true elite" Itachi spoke in a sickly sweet voice while stomping on his brother's back, instantly waking him.

 **...4 Hours of Training (Torture, pure agonizing torture) Later...**

Sasuke lay face down in the yard, his body and mind completely exhausted. True to Itachi's word, Sasuke had awoken the sharingan. The training was excruciatingly painful to the younger uchiha, but it gave him a better perspective of just what a true elite went through, even if Itachi held back during the session. Picking himself up, Sasuke limped into the manor and cleaned himself off. Getting ready to find Nayuki so he could challenge her to another rematch.

Sasuke and Nayuki had developed a rivalry over the time they've known each other. After seeing her sharingan activated accidentally, he had been adamant with his brother to help him both unlock his and mature it in order to catch up to her. Finding her after five minutes of roof hopping, he noticed her sitting by the lake in one of the training grounds. Jumping from the trees he crept up on her to initiate their 56th battle, sprinting with kunai held in reverse grip, he never even made it close.

"Sasuke, why do keep challenging me? It's futile. You'll never beat me, you just don't have the speed and stealth for it." Nayuki deadpanned while holding him to the ground with her mithrodin. The sword was dual bladed was from an ancient kit rae collection that her big sister Kimiko had found for her years ago. Cherishing it more than anything, Nayuki incorporated it into everything she did. Even adding seals to it to keep it from ever being destroyed or going dull, it channeled her elemental chakra with ease and she could wield it anyway she wanted with the help of hundreds of clones training in different sword styles. Her favorite being reverse grip.

"One of these days I will beat you Nayuki, just you wait. Then you'll be begging to be mine" Sasuke growled out, not realizing he said the last part out loud as Nayuki blushed. Removing her blade from his person she backed off and jumped to the other side of the lake to add to the separation. Kurama wasn't really helping her at the time since he was going on and on about how he could smell the young uchiha's desire to mate with her. Sure she was a little too young to know about that, but Kurama made it his mission to ensure his kit knew the dangers of being a kunoichi and the desires of teens when they reach a certain age.

"Umm...Sasuke, you're a nice guy and everything but I don't see you that way...we're just rivals. Besides, why would you want me to be your's anyway?" blushing deeply, Nayuki kept her face hidden as she asked him. Sasuke, was wondering why she was acting all different now, until he really listened to her question. Taking a deep breath, the young uchiha began slowly "I really like you Nayuki. You're strong, kind, caring and even though we're not ninja yet, you take your training seriously. I don't care about you or your brothers being jinchuuriki. I see you as a rival, a best friend...and my precious person" Whispering the last part to himself as he blushed.

"Well well, little brother. I'm surprised, this little revelation would make both mother and Kushina senpai both happy don't you think" A voice spoke from behind the little uchiha, making him shiver as he turned to see both Kimiko and Itachi smirking at him deviously.

 **Sorry everyone, I know it's been a while, I'm trying to get over this writer's block.**


End file.
